DUCKY'S SEARCH
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: After her herd dissapears Ducky goes out to look for them.


1 DUCKY'S SEARCH  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
Long ago before mammals ruled the earth. Before humans ever breathed.  
  
There was a time when the Earth was different. In between the four continents  
  
That would some day be Africa, Europe, South America and North America. The Atlantic ocean was a narrow strip of sea. Austrailia and Antarctica were joined. This was the age of reptiles. The dinosaurs. Five friends who were all different kinds Littlefoot the longneck, Cera the three-horn, Ducky the swimmer, Petrie the flyer and Spike the Spike-tail. All have one thing in common they all lost family members except Ducky.  
  
Cera's anger at Ducky leads her to do something rash.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1. REMEMBERING LOST LOVED ONES  
  
Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike were sitting in a clearing. They had just been playing tag. Littlefoot looked up and saw a cloud shaped like a longneck. He hadn't seen this sight for a long time. Littlefoot: Look! Cera: What? Ducky: Littlefoot that cloud looks like a longneck! Littlefoot: That's my mom! Why has she appeared to me though? He pondered. I remember that horrible day like it was just yesterday. He said sadly. Cera: I lost my mom too and my sisters. My dad says that they all died in an earth shake after the big one that separated us from our families. Petrie: My father die when Pterano made his mistake. That got him exiled from herd when we were babies. He sadly moaned. Ducky: Spike's parents died too. Before he ever knew them. Cera: Ducky you have something the rest of us don't have. A twinge of bitterness was in her throat. Ducky: What is that? Cera: You have a real family! You still have your mom, your dad all of your siblings and your entire herd! We on the other hand all lost somebody from our families! While you live a perfectly normal life! Cera was getting mad. Ducky: Cera it does not matter we all have real families! She said a twinge of fear on her voice. Why was Cera doing this to her?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. CERA'S QUARREL  
  
Cera: Easy for you to say! And don't give me that I don't know what you're talking about look! You stupid little big-mouth! You always talked stupid any way! Ducky: Cera that is not very nice! Littlefoot, Petrie and Spike do not mind that they do not have their families. Well maybe they do but they know that they will always have families! So do you! You have a dad a big brother and a niece and a nephew! Cera: That tears it! She ran at Ducky. Ducky ran at her. Littlefoot was shocked. If there was any one Cera got mad at and fought on a regular basis it was him. Littlefoot: Cera stop this right now! I said stop! He knew that if he didn't do something Ducky could be really hurt. She wasn't big enough like he was to take Cera's beatings. He launched him self into the fray hoping to Deter Cera. This was his fault. He thought. He should have never mentioned that they had all lost someone. Cera rammed into him. Littlefoot: OW! Cera Stop this minute! Cera: Out of my way you stupid longneck! Like mother like son! She rammed Ducky and sent her flying. Spike growled and turned on Cera. If there was one thing he would not tolerate it was someone hurting his sister. Spike rammed his head against Cera's . Littlefoot had been injured in the leg and his head hurt he was unconcious. Petrie: Cera no fight! Ducky and Littlefoot hurt! Why you hurt friends!? Cera screamed and ran off for home. Cera: I've had it with you guys! My dad was right after all! He's right three-horns should never mix with others!  
  
CHAPTER 3. AT HOME  
  
Littlefoot was back at his nest. He was crying. He didn't hear Petrie land beside him. Petrie: Littlefoot why you cry? Petrie knew something was really wrong with Littlefoot because he rarely cried. He knew it wasn't his injuries at least not the ones Petrie could see. Littlefoot: Hi Petrie. At least you're still talking to me. Petrie: Littlefoot no need worry. Spike and Ducky worry about Littlefoot too. But Ducky hurt mom won't let Spike or Ducky out. So I go see them. Ducky say Littlefoot hurt bad too. Littlefoot: It's not my injuries even though I do need these. He stood up on his leg were some leaves acting as bandages the wound Cera had given him was deep and she didn't know it but she had really hurt him. He had trouble walking. Littlefoot: My leg is broken. Grandma and Grandpa did all they could. It's all my fault the fight started. If I hadn't talked about our families the fight would have never started. Petrie: It not Littlefoot fault, Littlefoot good leader he take blame when things are bad and credit when they good. Littlefoot had heard this speech before his grandmother had told Petrie after his Uncle had kidnapped Ducky that a real leader did these things. Petrie: Will Littlefoot be okay? Littlefoot nodded. Petrie took off he had a bad feeling about Littlefoot forgetting this. And realizing it wasn't his fault.  
  
CHAPTER 4. CERA TALKS TO HER FATHER  
  
At Cera's nest Cera was screaming at her father who was for once patiently listening to his daughter's complaints. Cera: And then Littlefoot started it he brought the subject up! And Ducky acted like she had no clue as to what I was talking about. Then they all attacked me! You're right daddy three-horns should never have a thing to do with other dinosaurs! They just walk all over you. They always blamed me for everything anyway! Littlefoot said it was my fault we chased after those egg stealers instead of getting the grown ups. It was my fault the twins ran away! They pushed me in to the bubbly goo I got mad and told them to get lost! It was my fault that Littlefoot nearly got eaten by the belly-dragger because I didn't show up in time! Daddy Topps: That's the problem with longnecks Cera they never take the blame for them selves they always think they are better then the rest of us! I'm glad you finally learned your lesson. It's late time to sleep. Cera slept like a log.  
  
CHAPTER 5. DUCKY'S DECISION  
  
Ducky awoke one morning and found her family gone! They had disappeared but why? Cera had cursed Ducky so something bad would happen was this it? Even Spike was gone. She thought I must find them! She snuck past the grownups and was at the entrance. She looked back at her paradise home. Ducky: I must go quickly and return as soon as I can! With that she took one last deep breath of Valley air and held in her mouth for as long as she could. She ran into the unknown. She walked for hours her throat was dry. Petrie had seen her leave and he followed her.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6. LITTLEFOOT'S VISION  
  
Littlefoot looked for his friends but he didn't find them. Cera wanted nothing to do with him and her father had told him to go away and that he was a stupid longneck. Daddy Topps: Must run the family, your grandfather is thickheaded your grandmother's thickheaded and so is anyone else in your family! Littlefoot told his grandparents his friends were gone. Grandpa: You cannot blame your self for what happened Littlefoot! You didn't know what your friends would have done. You should be in the nest your leg hasn't healed yet. Littlefoot saw something that night . He heard a voice calling to him he recognized it imeadeattly. In front of him stood.Littlefoot: Mother! His mother was there she looked solid and transparent at the same time a blue aura shimmered around her. Thunderfoot: Littlefoot it's been a long time since you've seen me. Littlefoot: Why did you appear in the clouds two days ago? Was it a sign? Thunderfoot: Yes Littlefoot it was. Not the sign that you think it was. It was a sign that I'm always there. You remember what I told you the day before I left? Littlefoot: Yes mother. What do you want me to do? Thunderfoot: I want you to find your friends. Ducky's family has disappeared why.even us spirits don't know yet. Littlefoot: Us? Thunderfoot: I'm not the only dead dinosaur up here Littlefoot we watch over the world that was once ours. The spirits have granted me one wish. I wished to be with you and your grandparents again. But. Littlefoot: The wish can only come true if I prove my self worthy of you living again? Thunderfoot: Yes. You will not fail because I know that even if I weren't a factor in this you would go after your friends. You would follow your friends to a sharptooth's lair. You are a brave longneck Littlefoot the stuff of legends. Only a true hero and leader would think of others before himself and that's what you do. You will be a legend among all dinosaurs not just longnecks. For you have a great destiny. I must go now Littlefoot.I will be with you no matter what. She disappeared. Littlefoot: Stood up his leg still hurt. He walked out into the Myserious Beyond.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7. ACROSS THE DESERT  
  
Littlefoot stood on the edge of the way to his home he saw the pond were he and his friends had shoved the sharptooth that had killed his mother to its own death. He looked out at the vast wasteland before him. He started to walk. He followed his friends trail. Ducky's at least. Petrie being a flyer left no foot prints. Up a head Ducky walked through the desert. She was hot and thirsty she didn't know where she had to go. She had already passed the way to the land of mists and the way to three-horn peak. All she could see was desert she was now lost. She heard a voice. Petrie: Ducky! Ducky: Petrie! You are safe! Why are you here? Petrie: Why Ducky here? Me follow you! Ducky: My Family disappeared I am going to find them only I do not know where I am at. I am also tired and thirsty. She stood up she thought she saw a shape on the horizon walking towards them. It looked like. Ducky: Littlefoot! We Are Over Here! Littlefoot saw them. He ran towards them. Littlefoot: Ducky! Petrie! Let's go find your family! He said. Come on you two can ride on my back. The two tired dinosaurs climbed on and the three set out once more across the desert.  
  
CHAPTER 8. CERA STARTS TO JOURNEY  
  
Cera was starting to worry about Ducky and her other friends. She had started worrying when Littlefoot's Grandparents and Petrie's mother had looked for their missing children but hadn't found them anywhere in the Great Valley. That night Cera snuck out of her nest and went in the direction of the others. She hoped they weren't still mad at her. She walked across the same desert Littlefoot, Ducky and Petrie were crossing. She walked right past where they were sleeping because a sandstorm had blown up. The next day she found a dry lake bed. She was tired and thirsty she could go no further. She slumped down moaning. It was so hot. It didn't matter she would see her mother and sisters soon. She thought she heard voices. Ali was now with Littlefoot and his friends she had found them. Ducky ran up to her delirious friend. Cera: There's water everywhere! Ali: There is no water Cera! Ducky: You have to get up Cera. It is no use there is no water! Littlefoot walked on to the lake bed. Where he and Ali walked. Crack! Crack! Petrie: Littlefoot and Ali lift feet. You hear that? Littlefoot: I sure do. He pressed down water bubbled up around his foot Ali pressed down and met with similar sucsess. Cera moved over to drink the water.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 9. THE FRIENDS SET OUT  
  
Littlefoot: Ali what are you doing alone? Ali: I got separated from my herd during the sand storm. I don't know where they went. What are you guys out here for? Ducky: We are looking for my family they have disappeared even Spike! Ali: I'll help you look. The five dinosaurs set out to find Ducky's herd and Ali's herd. It would be a long journey.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10. EARTHSHAKE!  
  
Four days had passed on the whole they had been out in the Mysterious Beyond for a week. They hadn't found any sign of either Duck's herd or Ali's herd. Cera: How do we even get back home if we ever do find the herds? Littlefoot: We will follow the bright circle to where it touches the ground. Then the ground started to rumble beneath them. The ground heaved. All: EARTH SHAKE! They ran as the ground split and tore apart. A rift was opening behind them and in front of them. They jumped to the other side but they were separated from any chance of getting home. Yet they continued on.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11. THE DISCOVERY  
  
Two weeks had passed since they left the Great Valley. Littlefoot look! Ducky: What is it? Cera: It's a cave big deal! Littlefoot: Yes but look! Foot prints of saurolophi and longnecks and one set of spike-tail foot prints lead into the cave. Ducky: Mama! Dad! Spike! She ran into the cave. Littlefoot and his friends followed. Ali saw her herd. Ali: Mom! Ali's Mother: Get out of here children! It's not safe! Littlefoot: huh? They heard growling behind them. And saw a sharptooth! They ran the herds too. The children dove behind a rock. The sharptooth was about to get them.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 12. DUCY'S LOSS  
  
ROAAAR! Another one! And another one! They were right in the middle of a pack of sickle clawed sharpteeth. They saw a puddle and they heard a thud and the water rippled. Thud! Thud! Only one creature walked like that! It was the t-rex! ROOOOOAR! The massive dinosaur lunged at them but another even bigger sharptooth with horns attacked the first big one. The two fought then the horned sharptooth snapped the neck of the other one. It looked at them. Then a tail smashed right into the animal's face. Ali: Mom! Ducky's mother attacked too. Littlefoot ran at the sharptooth it stomped and ran at him. He started bellowing. Then Ali joined him, then Cera, then Ducky, Petrie, Spike then the herds joined in. Ducky's grandfather didn't he ran back. The sharptooth spotted him alone and separated. It surged after him. Ducky: Grandpa Hadron! Ducky's grandfather looked back he was trapped. Ducky's grandfather: No! No! He faced the sharptooth he lashed at it with his tail but it rammed him and slammed him against the rocks. He slumped down. Ali shoved at the sharpooth Littlefoot joined in when she was thrown a side. He shoved the giant beast back. He looked down the rocks crumbled and the sharptooth fell. Littlefoot pulled himself back up. Ducky: Grandpa. She nudged him he didn't move. It was too late. Littlefoot, and Ali hugged Ducky's mother embraced her. The herds started back to the Great Valley. Littlefoot saw a figure standing at the cave entrance.  
  
CHAPTER13. GOING HOME  
  
Littlefoot: MOM! He ran over to her. Littlefoot: You're alive! Thunderfoot: Yes let's go to the Great Valley. Littlefoot: There's a great rift between here and home mom. Thunderfoot: We'll find a way. Several weeks later. They came to the tunnel leading to the Great Valley or the rocks just above it. Grandpa Hadron: Ducky. Ducky: Grandpa! The clouds blew through the tunnel. Ducky: Wait grandpa do not go! She ran after him. Littlefoot remembered and he looked at his mother. The clouds formed this time in the shape of a swimmer the light came out and flooded the valley just like the day they discovered it. Ducky: Well Cera I do not have a whole family anymore are you happy? Cera: Ducky I'm sorry what I said about you and your family. I just missed my mom and sisters. Living with my dad isn't easy you know. Ali's herd left the Great Valley to wander once more. They would meet again. The children went home. Ducky: Mom! Dad! Petrie: Mama! I home! Petrie's mother hugs him. Cera: Daddy! Daddy Topps: Cera! Cera: daddy. Littlefoot and his mother were reunited with his grandparents. The friends raced to the same hill they had raced to when they had first arrived here and embraced just like that day long ago. Littlefoot: Why did your family disappear Ducky? Ducky: They do not know they were here one moment an at the sharptooth's lair the next. Littlefoot: The prophecy came true. Like you said mother. I followed my friends into a sharptooth's lair. Thunderfoot: Yes and a great destiny awaits you my son. This time I'll be there to see it as you do. 


End file.
